my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa
Medusa is a gorgon who, along with her sisters Fury and Euryale, has the power to turn ponies into stone. She was released from her stone prison by Fury and Euryale so they could turn ponies into stone. Personality Medusa is a snobbish and proud mare who likes to have things done her way. She takes pride in the fact that most people know her name over Fury's or Euryale's. She also comes out as ungrateful since she never shows a hint of gratitude toward her sisters for breaking her free. Like siblings usually do, Medusa often quarrels with the other gorgons, sometimes to the point that she'll engage into a fight against them. She bickers with Fury and Euryale over who is the most important of them and who should be ruler over the world. Skills Although this is never shown, it is possible that Medusa can, like Fury, free her sisters from their stone prison. All she has to do is to cast a spell on them (or in other words, shoot energy out of her hands) that can crack the marble and break her sisters free. She can also use this power as a regular attack and free her victims if she so wishes. When her eyes glow red, Medusa can turn others to stone, but only if her two sisters are freed from their marble prison and are present beside her. This was contoured when she has her powers strenghtened by a bath in lave. Her victims also need to look into her eyes for the spell to work. Like Fury and Euryale, Medusa can also use the weaker version of the paralyzing spell, which can hypnotize anyone she wants. She is never seen casting the spell directly, but she can clearly control those under its influence. Her victims will have no recollection whatsoever of their actions while being hypnotized. Medusa can also attack with the snakes in her hair. Just like Fury, her snakes can expand to incredible lengths and mimic spider legs to carry her around. Relationships Family Fury and Euryale They are they sisters and all three share some kind of co-depended relationship with each other, as they can't turn ponies into stone without their combined power. It can be seen that they all have different personalities and are always fighting to know who is the most important and the most powerful of the tree. However, they can settle their differences down and work together to a commom purpose. Family Description in the Saga The Legend of the Light Kingdom In the past, Medusa and her two sisters, Fury and Euryale, used to spread the fear through ponies (although she was the more famous than her sister), until Mirror Coat, using his powers with mirrors, defeat them using their own powers against them, trapping them into stone. After that, he and his siblings separate them, with Fury being put in Tartarus, Medusa being thrown to the ocean by Golden Paladin and Euryale's fate after that being unknown. The Taking of Tartarus After Euryale was freed by Fury, they started searching for Medusa. They then call the cheerleaders again to find her, but Purple Smoke, under disguise of a filly to infiltrate in the cheerleaders, follows them and his caught by the two gorgons, who hypnotized him before he could return to his real form. Fury and Euryale are able to find Medusa and release her. The two then fight against Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane and Melody, but they are able to turn the General of Knowledge and the General of Nature into stone. Fury then commands Purple Smoke to dispose Melody, but he is not able to do that and released himself from the gorgons' control and them he turns the three sisters against each others and they turn themselves into stone in the middle of the fight, releasing then Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane. They then are imprisoned by Leaf Mane in the prison-book. Medusa is one of the villains that the Lord of Chaos released from the prison-book in "Prison-Book Escape". Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - The Legend of the Tailed Beasts", Medusa reunites with other villains following an order from the Lord of Chaos, where their master reveals to them his lattest plan to conquer the Pony Reality. In "Gloomy News", she is teamed up with Rothbart and she goes to a volcano to have her powers strenghtened, becoming stronger than her sisters. She petrifies a stallion that Rothbart took to test her powers and, while they are addressing to their next destiny, she turns ponies into stone for fun. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", she is called for a meeting by the Lord of Chaos with her fellow villains to discuss the current situation. In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", Medusa accompanies Rothbart until the base of the mountain where Griffonstone stands and then petrifies two griffons when Gael and his guard come, what forces them to retreat. She then watches Ulysses fighting Chrysalis' mutants. In "One-Tail in Danger", she is present when Adagio returns from her mission to capture One-Tail without the Tailed Beast, laughing along with Chrysalis from Adagio's statement about Ulysses losing to Star. In "A Brand New Year", she, as Rothbart requested her, captured a pony-panther and watched him until Rothbart met up with her. After getting from the pony-panther what he wanted, Medusa turned the prisioner into stone. In "The Capture of One-Tail", she is waiting for Rothbart who arrives with the uncouscious Strongpaw. When Rothbart tells her to dispetrify the pony-panther she had petrified before, she, at first is not willing to do, but she ends up doing it and so Rothbart is able to get his foreleg. After this, the two villains disappear with Jonagold. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", she arrives to the villains' hideout with Rothbart to help the Lord of Chaos to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw. Later, after the extraction, she follows Rothbart when he goes to the exit. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, she and Rothbart arrive to Arimaspi’s territory in order to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Adagio and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. After it, she stays behind until Rothbart had got ridded of the body. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Shining writes to Twilight saying that Rothbart and Medusa were seen wandering through the Crystal Mountains. In “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell”, she and Rothbart faced Shining and his guards in combate, with her being temporally blinded by Shining’s blinding spell. However, this enraged Medusa so much that she started to attack with her snakes blindly, using only her senses of smell and hearing to locate her enemies. But she is then bound by Blue’s guards, while he stabs Rothbart’s heart by surprise. However, she is able to get free, while Rothbart counterattacks Blue. After this, the two villains start a coordinated attack against their enemies, but when Medusa regains her vision back, she goes for Shining to get revenge for what he did to her. Shining then takes her away. In “The Price of Power”, Medusa is able to corner Shining and tries to petrify him. However, her power rebounds due to Mirror Coat’s magic and she is turned into stone by her own power again. With this, the General of Knowledge is able to catch and imprison her in Tartarus. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Medusa was based from a villain with the same name of the series American Dragon. *Because she is part reptile, Medusa doesn't like being at the cold, being that the reason to dislike being at the Crystal Empire. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Gorgons Category:Recurring Characters